Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów
Gwiezdne wojny: część III – Zemsta Sithów (ang. Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith) – chronologicznie trzecia część sagi Gwiezdne wojny, powstała jako ostatnia (szósta) w 2005 roku. Jej reżyserem jest George Lucas. Na podstawie filmu powstała gra: Star Wars: Episode III. 11 października 2013 film miał powrócić w 3D do kin. Termin ten został przesunięty na czas nieokreślony. Fabuła Wojny Klonów trwają już trzy lata. Separatyści, dowodzeni przez Lorda Sithów hrabiego Dooku , porwali kanclerza Palpatine'a. Na ratunek ruszają dwaj rycerze Jedi: mistrz Obi-Wan Kenobi i jego przyjaciel oraz uczeń – Anakin Skywalker. Dostają się na pokład okrętu, na którym przetrzymywany jest kanclerz, ale wpadają w pułapkę. Kenobi zostaje ogłuszony w walce z hrabią Dooku, ale Skywalker zwycięża i namawiany przez kanclerza zabija pokonanego i bezbronnego Dooku, co jest sprzeczne z zasadami Jedi. Podczas walki na statku ucieka jednak inny groźny przeciwnik – cyborg generał Grievous, który przejmuje dowództwo nad armią separatystów. Ocalony z opresji kanclerz Palpatine domaga się większych uprawnień. Niepokoi to rycerzy Jedi. Tymczasem kanclerz umieszcza w Radzie Jedi młodego Skywalkera jako swojego przedstawiciela. Jedi się godzą, ale nie dają Skywalkerowi tytułu mistrza. Chcą też, by donosił im o posunięciach kanclerza. Decyzje Rady wzbudzają nieufność u Skywalkera, który dowiaduje się też, że jego żona Padmé jest w ciąży. Młodego Jedi nęka koszmar, w którym widzi, jak jego ukochana umiera podczas porodu. Wkrótce potem mistrz Yoda udaje się z batalionem klonów na Kashyyyk, planetę Wookieech, którą zaatakowały droidy Grievousa. Sam generał zostaje zlokalizowany przez wywiad Republiki na odległej niezależnej planecie Utapau. Rada Jedi wysyła tam Kenobiego z oddziałem klonów. Decyzja ta wzbudza gniew Skywalkera, któremu kanclerz powiedział wcześniej, że na pewno tę niebezpieczną misję Rada powierzy właśnie jemu. Skywalker jest przekonany, że Rada mu nie ufa i odsuwa go od swoich działań.Podczas przedstawienia w operze kanclerz opowiada Skywalkerowi historię o najpotężniejszym z Sithów Darcie Plagueisie, który potrafił utrzymywać ludzi przy życiu dowolnie długo. Ciągle nękany koszmarami Skywalker zaczyna marzyć o uzyskaniu takiej mocy. Podczas kolejnej rozmowy z kanclerzem Skywalker domyśla się, że to właśnie on jest Darthem Sidiousem, lordem Sithów, który stoi za rebelią. W tym samym czasie Kenobi zabija generała Grievousa. Skywalker wyznaje mistrzowi Mace Windu z Rady Jedi, kim naprawdę jest kanclerz, a tamten postanawia go aresztować i wyrusza do niego wraz z trojgiem innych Jedi. Palpatine zabija w początkowej fazie walki wszystkich oprócz Windu, który go pokonuje. Mistrz Jedi zabiłby kanclerza, gdyby nie interwencja Skywalkera, który się boi, że bez pomocy znającego Ciemną Stronę Mocy Palpatine'a Padmé umrze. Odcina więc Windu dłoń, a kanclerz dobija mistrza. Skywalker składa pokłon Sidiousowi i przechodzi na Ciemną Stronę Mocy i staje się Darthem Vaderem, uczniem Dartha Sidiousa. Na rozkaz Sidiousa, Vader atakuje na czele Legionu 501 Świątynię Jedi na Coruscant i zabija wszystkich znajdujących się tam mistrzów, rycerzy, padawanów oraz młodziutkich uczniów. Kanclerz wydaje klonom Rozkaz 66 – polecenie zabicia Jedi. Dowodzący rozrzuconymi po całej galaktyce oddziałami klonów Jedi giną z rąk swoich podkomendnych. Jedynie nieliczni z nich uchodzą cało z masakry. Kanclerz wykorzystuje okoliczności aresztowania i mówi w senacie, że Jedi próbowali go zamordować. Bez trudu przekonuje senatorów do idei przekształcenia Republiki w Imperium Galaktyczne z nim jako imperatorem. Kenobi i Yoda z pomocą senatora Baila Organy dostają się na Coruscant. Tam dowiadują się prawdy o Skywalkerze. Postanawiają, że musi zginąć. Kenobi udaje się do Padmé. Ta nie zdradza mu, gdzie jest jej ukochany, ale wkrótce wyrusza na wulkaniczną planetę Mustafar, gdzie Sidious wysłał Vadera, by ten zlikwidował niepotrzebnych mu już przywódców separatystów i tym samym zakończył wojnę. Kenobi niezauważony przez Padmé wsiada na jej statek. Yoda zaś ponosi porażkę w walce z Darthem Sidiousem. Po zażartej walce uznaje się za pokonanego i opuszcza Coruscant z senatorem Organą. Kenobi i Padmé lądują na Mustafar, gdzie spotykają Anakina. Ten, przekonany, że żona go zdradziła, w napadzie szału zaczyna ją dusić używając Mocy. Padmé pada nieprzytomna. Wywiązuje się walka pomiędzy Kenobim a jego uczniem. Skywalker przegrywa i traci rękę oraz obie nogi. Kenobi zostawia go ciężko rannego i palącego się na brzegu rzeki lawy. Kenobi dociera z nieprzytomną Padmé na pokład Tantive IV, gdzie znajdują się już Yoda i Bail Organa. Udają się z chorą do centrum medycznego w pasie asteroid Polis Massa. Tam Padmé umiera, ale lekarzom udaje się uratować bliźniaki Luke’a i Leię. Rannego i poparzonego na całym ciele Skywalkera-Vadera odnajduje Darth Sidious. Po ciężkiej operacji Vader wraca do służby u boku swego nowego mistrza z protezami zamiast kończyn i z twarzą zakrytą maską. Padmé zostaje pochowana na swojej ojczystej planecie Naboo, w jej trumnie zostaje złożony również naszyjnik, który otrzymała od Anakina Skywalkera kilkanaście lat temu. Bail Organa zabiera córkę Skywalkera do siebie na Alderaan, gdzie wychowuje ją jako swoją własną. Luke trafia do swojego wujostwa na Tatooine, gdzie ma dorastać pod ich czujnym okiem. Obi-Wan Kenobi postanawia ukryć się na Tatooine, gdzie będzie mógł pilnować Luke'a i szkolić się u boku swojego dawnego mistrza Qui-Gona który wrócił z zaświatów Mocy. Obsada: Nagrody *Zemsta Sithów miała nominację do Oscara w kategorii Najlepsza Charakteryzacja. *Otrzymała także Filmową Nagrodę MTV w kategorii Najlepszy Czarny Charakter (Hayden Christensen). *Otrzymała również nominacje do tej nagrody w kategoriach Najlepszy Bohater (Ewan McGregor) i Najlepsza Walka (Ewan McGregor kontra Hayden Christensen). Błędy w filmie * W filmie "Imperium kontratakuje" Yoda (Frank Oz) ma oczy niebieskie, zaś w filmie "Zemsta Sithów" ma on oczy piwne. * W scenie, gdy Anakin przybywa na Mustafar, mówi do R2-D2, by został przy statku i ciągnie swoje okrycie, widać, że jego mechaniczną ręką jest lewe przedramię, a powinno nim być prawe. * Kiedy Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) mówi "I don't think the boy can handle it, I don't trust him" (myślę, że chłopak sobie nie poradzi, nie ufam mu) jego usta nie poruszają się zgodnie z tym dialogiem w części "I don't trust him" (nie ufam mu). * Obi-Wan (Ewan McGregor), schodząc ze statku Padme (Natalie Portman) na lądowisko na planecie Mustafar zrzuca swój płaszcz naprzeciw rampy. Gdy po walce Obi-Wan wchodzi na rampę, jego płaszcz leży z boku. * Kiedy Obi-Wan odjeżdża z Coruscant i mówi Anakinowi (Hayden Christensen), jak bardzo jest z niego dumny, to ma oczy niebiesko-zielone (naturalne Ewana McGregora) zamiast piwnych jakie powinien mieć. * Kiedy po koszmarze Anakina (Hayden Christensen) Padme (Natalie Portman) podchodzi do niego, sznury perełek na jej prawym ramieniu są skręcone, a w następnym ujęciu są już proste. * Przed walką z Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid) wysuwa z rękawa ukryty miecz świetlny, jednak w następnym ujęciu trzyma go w inny sposób. * Szklana szyba, rozbita przez świetlny miecz w scenie walki pomiędzy Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) i kanclerzem Palpatinem (Ian McDiarmid) w początkowych scenach, w końcowych nadal jest na swoim miejscu - odbija się w niej postać Anakina (Hayden Christensen). * W trakcie rozmowy Anakina (Hayden Christensen) i Obi-Wana (Ewan McGregor) przy wyjściu z wahadłowca przed gmachem senatu republiki pojawia się robot, który zabiera bagaż. Po kilku zdaniach ten sam robot, zabiera dokładnie ten sam bagaż. * W "Ataku klonów" Hrabia Dooku ucina Anakinowi rękę powyżej łokcia. W "Zemście Sithów" w pierwszej scenie pokazującej protezę sięga ona poniżej łokcia. * Kiedy Obi-Wan staje naprzeciw Generała Grievousa na planecie Utapau ten wysyła przeciw niemu 4 droidy. Obi-Wan niszczy je ściągając mocą fragment sufitu. Później gdy Obi-Wan walczy z Grievousem brak jest zniszczonych droidów i fragmentu sufitu. * W scenie walki na mostku statku Generała Grievousa Anakin ma miecz świetlny w dłoni natychmiast po tym jak zostaje uwolniony z kajdanek. Zaś kolejne ujęcie pokazuje jak przy użyciu Mocy zdobywa ten miecz od Grievousa. * W czasie walki Anakina z Obi-Wanem w pewnym momencie wymieniają się oni mieczami świetlnymi. Gdy Anakin dusi Obi-Wana wyraźnie widzimy, po rękojeści, że Obi-Wan trzyma miecz Anakina, w następnym ujęciu ma on jednak w ręku własną broń. * W jednej z pierwszych scen, gdy Anakin i politycy odchodzą, Jar Jar mówi: 'Przepraszam' do niebieskiego stwora bezpośrednio obok niego. W następnym ujęciu między nimi stoi inny obcy, którego wcześniej tam nie było. * Gdy okaleczony Anakin przekształca się w Vadera, w jednym z ujęć maska podjeżdża na swoje miejsce, ale nie widać wówczas części szyjnej kostiumu, z którą maska bezpośrednio się łączy. W następnym ujęciu część szyjna już jest na swoim miejscu. * Kiedy Yoda i Anakin rozmawiają o jego wizjach sennych cienie zmieniają się. Jest to szczególnie wyraźne na siedzeniu Yody, gdzie duża ilość jaskrawych cieni w następnym ujęciu maleje i robi się bardziej stonowana. * Po swoim nocnym koszmarze Anakin wstaje, a Padme śpi obok. Koc przykrywający Padme w następnym ujęciu jest inaczej ułożony. * Kiedy Anakin prowadzi szturmowców do Świątyni Jedi, dźwięk ich kroków nie odpowiada faktycznemu marszowi żołnierzy-klonów. * Przed poszukiwaniem Generała Grievousa Obi-Wan rozmawia z grupą szturmowców ze zdjętymi hełmami. W pierwszym ujęciu dwóch z nich jest blondynami, a pozostała trójka to ciemnowłose klony. W kolejnym ujęciu wszyscy żołnierze mają ciemne włosy. * W wieżyczce na statku Generała Grievousa Obi-Wan i Anakin szykując się do wspólnej walki z Hrabią Dooku zrzucają swoje płaszcze na podłogę przed Palpatinem. W następnych ujęciach położenie tych płaszczy się zmienia. * Po tym jak Obi-Wan i Yoda przybyli do świątyni stają w jednym z korytarzy i przyglądają się zabitym Jedi. Jeden mały chłopiec, odwrócony głową do kamery, lekko drga i mruga oczami po czym Obi-Wan mówi: "Nawet najmłodsi nie ocaleli". * Kiedy Anakin mówi Obi-Wanowi, "I was arrogant, and I apologize" (zachowałem się arogancko, przepraszam) jego włosy są uczesane w pewien sposób. W dalszej części rozmowy to uczesanie zmienia się. * Na statku Grievousa, po tym jak Anakin uwalnia Kanclerza z więzów i po tym jak Palpatine mówi, "Now we must leave before more security droids arrive" (teraz musimy uciec, zanim przybędzie więcej droidów), Anakin wciąż ściska w ręku miecz. W następnym, bezpośrednim ujęciu jego broń jest przypięta do pasa. * Kiedy Palpatine i Anakin niosący Obi-Wana wchodzą do szybu windy, widzimy, że Palpatine przytrzymuje się lewą ręką tak, aby pchnąć się w górę do środka szybu. Po cięciu Palpatine znów powtarza tę czynność. * Kiedy Obi-Wan przyjeżdża na Tatooine, dziecko, które trzyma, przykryte jest jego płaszczem. W następnym ujęciu, gdy idzie w stronę Beru, zdejmuje płaszcz z dziecka, po czym w scenie wręczenia Luke'a nowej matce jest on znów zakryty, a Obi-Wan powtarza czynność. * Kiedy Padme rozmawia z Anakinem na Mustafar, mówi: "Wyjedź ze mną". W następnym ujęciu obie jej ręce dotykają jego głowy, ale w poprzednim była to tylko jedna ręka. * Podczas walki Mace'a Windu z Palpatinem w wielu ujęciach możemy zobaczyć, że twarz Palpatine'a nie należy do Iana McDiarmida, ale do jego dublera. * Na końcu sekwencji, w której Padme wyznaje Anakinowi, że jest w ciąży, ten mówi: "To jest szczęśliwa chwila" i trzyma rękę blisko jej policzka. Potem następuje bezpośrednie ujęcie od tyłu Padme, a ręka Anakina dotyka jej karku. * W napisach końcowych znalazła się literówka: przekręcono imię Jabba na Javva i ostatecznie widzimy napis "Michael Smith as Javva The Hutt". * Podczas ostatecznej walki Anakina i Obi-Wana, na ziemi leżą ciała, które pojawiają się i znikają między ujęciami. * W czasie walki Obi-Wana z Anakinem, rzeka lawy zmienia kierunek przepływu. Gdy Obi-Wan zeskakuje z platformy, lawa płynie w jego prawą stronę, ale w następnym ujęciu z Anakinem, lawa płynie w jego lewą stronę. * Gdy Imperator zostaje odepchnięty przez błyskawicę Mocy zebraną przez Yodę, ledwo trzyma się gładkiej powierzchni kapsuły senackiej, by nie spaść. W następnym ujęciu, po tym gdy Yoda spada, Imperator trzyma się metalowego uchwytu, którego wcześniej nie było. * Gdy Padme próbuje przekonać Anakina na planecie Mustafar, by nie przechodził na ciemną stronę Mocy, Anakin mówi "And I'm doing it for you, to protect you" (i robię to dla ciebie, by cię chronić), jednak jego usta mówią "And I'm doing it because I love you, to protect you" (i robię to, ponieważ cię kocham, by cię chronić). * Gdy Anakin i Obi-Wan rozpoczynają walkę z hrabią Dooku, miecz świetlny Anakina nie wydaje dźwięku przy zapaleniu. * Yoda przy użyciu Mocy rzuca Dartha Sidiousa na drugi koniec pokoju, a Sith ląduje na krześle od swego biurka i przewraca się z nim do tyłu. Jednak gdy w następnym ujęciu znów widoczne jest biurko, krzesło stoi pionowo. * Gdy Grievous rzuca Obi-Wana w powietrze podczas ich walki, zamiast Ewana McGregora wyraźnie widać jego dublera. * Podczas bitwy o Coruscant wielokrotnie zmieniają się pozycje mikrofonów przyczepionych do głów Obi-Wana i Anakina, za pomocą których porozumiewają się obaj Jedi. * Gdy Obi-Wan i Anakin rozmawiają po lądowaniu obok budynku senatu, słychać dziwne echo ich głosów. Obaj nie znajdują się w pomieszczeniu, nic w pobliżu nie wywołuje echa, gdyż obaj mówią normalnym tonem. * Gdy Yoda wchodzi do pomieszczenia, by walczyć z Sidiousem i powala dwóch strażników z pomocą mocy, pozycja ciał strażników zmienia się w czasie sceny walki, tak by strażnicy nie przeszkadzali w walce Yody i Sidiousa. * Gdy Sidious zostaje przewrócony przez Yodę w swoim gabinecie, w pewnym momencie widać zamiast jego ręki rękę dublera. Ręce Sidiousa są stare i pomarszczone z czarnymi paznokciami, natomiast widoczna ręka jest zdrowa i dużo większa. * Padme duszona przez Anakina upada na ziemię, a jej prawa ręka upada przed nią. Jednak w zbliżeniu, ręka Padme leży na jej brzuchu. * Podczas wykonywania rozkazu 66 na planecie Mygeeto, rycerz Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi krzyczy do swojego batalionu klonów "Come on!" (naprzód!), ale jego usta nie poruszają się. * Gdy Anakin znajduje się na szczycie windy i chce wskoczyć do środka, przez moment widać, że brakuje rękawicy na jego mechanicznej dłoni, ale gdy wskakuje on do windy, rękawica już jest. Miejsce kręcenia * Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono w Borehamwood, Shepperton (Anglia, Wielka Brytania), Sydney (Australia), Nafcie, nad jeziorem Wielki Szott (Tunezja), na Etnie (Włochy), w Grindelwaldzie (Szwajcaria), Guilin (Chiny) i na wyspie Phuket (Tajlandia). * Fragment "Zemsty Sithów" został nakręcony już przy tworzeniu "Ataku klonów", w Tunezji. Pozwoliło to na zaoszczędzenie pieniędzy - podczas kręcenia "części III" filmowcy nie musieli już lecieć do tego kraju. Nakręcona scena to ostatnia z filmu, gdy Obi-Wan oddaje Luke'a Owenowi i Beru. Ciekawostki * Mając we wspomnieniach liczne udary cieplne, jakich doznał Peter Mayhew, kiedy wcielał się w Chewiego w oryginalnej trylogii, ekipa od kostiumów z "Zemsty Sithów" wprowadziła do strojów Wookiech kilka udoskonaleń. Wśród nich znalazł się m.in. specjalny system chłodzenia, dzięki któremu aktor mógł dłużej przebywać w swoim kostiumie. * Strój robota C-3PO z cyklu "Gwiezdne wojny" waży 27 kilogramów. * Wszystkie ujęcia z C-3PO kręcone były na zielonym ekranie, jednak zbroja robota odbijała cały zielony ekran, więc technicy od efektów specjalnych musieli potem usuwać odbicia komputerowo, klatka po klatce... * W "części III" jest ponad 2200 ujęć z efektami specjalnymi. Niektóre z nich składają się z 50, a czasem aż z 60 elementów. Całość zastosowanych animacji trwa 90 minut i jest najdłuższa w całej sadze. * W kwietniu 2005 roku w USA i Kanadzie wydany został komiks przedstawiający fabułę "Zemsty Sithów". Stworzyli go Miles Lane i Doug Wheatley. Komiks został wydany z myślą o niecierpliwych fanach, którzy chcieli poznać wydarzenia z trzeciej części przed premierą filmu. * Na potrzeby "Zemsty Sithów" charakteryzatorzy stworzyli ponad 500 kostiumów. * Wszystkie sceny z chińską aktorką Ling Bai, odtwarzającą postać senator Bany Breemu zostały usunięte z filmu. Miała to być kara za to, że zgodziła się na sesję dla Playboy'a. Lucas zaprzeczył tym doniesieniom, twierdząc, iż sceny były usunięte 8 miesięcy przed sesją aktorki, a sama sesja nie miała wpływu na usunięcie scen. * Po zakończeniu otwierającej film bitwy nad planetą Coruscant, kiedy to krążowniki Republiki lądują przed budynkiem Senatu, po prawej stronie ekranu można dostrzec osławiony statek Hana Solo - Sokoła Millenium - podchodzącego do lądowania. * Ze sceny pojedynku pomiędzy Anakinem a Hrabią Dooku wycięto wiele interesujących kwestii wypowiadanych przez uwięzionego Kanclerza Palpatine. Jedna z owych kwestii mówiła o tym, iż Dooku wydał Ludziom Pustyni nakaz porwania i torturowania matki Skywalkera. * Obraz wulkanu wybuchającego podczas walki Kenobiego ze Skywalkerem na planecie Mustafar, to obraz rzeczywistej erupcji. Autorzy zarejestrowali go na Sycylii, kiedy to wulkan Etna zaczął zionąć ogniem. * W scenie bitwy na planecie Kashyyyk zagrało wyłącznie 10 aktorów przebranych w stroje Wookiech. Reszta armii została stworzona metodą cyfrową. * Generał Grievous miał mówić głosem Gary'ego Oldmana, ale ten wycofał się, gdyż w filmie grają aktorzy niezrzeszeni w amerykańskiej Gildii Aktorów, której jest członkiem. * Pierwotnie w rolę Wedge'a Antillesa miał wcielić się Denis Lawson, czyli ten sam aktor, który odtwarzał tę postać w starej trylogii. * Hayden Christensen i Ewan McGregor przez ponad dwa miesiące przygotowywali się do odegrania finałowej walki na miecze świetlne toczonej przez Anakina i Kenobiego. Aktorzy ćwiczyli szermierkę i gimnastykę. * Hayden Christensen przytył 11 kilogramów do tego filmu. Osiągnął to jedząc 6 posiłków dziennie. * Postać Masa Ameddy została w filmie zagrana przez dwóch aktorów: Jerome'a Blake'a i Davida Bowersa. Blake grał tę rolę w części I a Bowers - w części II. W tej części podczas głównych zdjęć kręconych w Australii rolę odegrał Bowers, a w dokręcanych już w Anglii - Blake. * Lucas chciał, aby postać Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina została zagrana przez Petera Cushinga, czyli odtwórcę tej roli ze Starej Trylogii. Był tylko jeden problem. Cushing zmarł w sierpniu 1994 roku. Reżyser chciał wskrzesić go w taki sam sposób, jak autorzy filmu "Sky Kapitan i świat jutra" ożywili Laurence'a Oliviera. Lecz pojawiła się kolejna przeszkoda, gdyż zdjęcia, na podstawie których animatorzy mieli stworzyć cyfrowy model Cushinga, miały bardzo słabą jakość, co uniemożliwiało dalszą pracę. Ostatecznie Lucaszadecydował, iż w postać Tarkina wcieli się inny, odpowiednio ucharakteryzowany aktor. * Tom Stoppard brał udział w poprawkach do scenariusza. Filmy Trailer|right|335 pxright|335px|Usunięte sceny Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum